Frozen Flames
by DayLightDove
Summary: (AU-ish) Rin and Yukio are asked by four unknown exorcists to help them catch a demon that apparently is as powerful as Satan. They agree, but what secrets are they hiding and what secrets does the demon hide. Why go after him when he has done nothing wrong? Also, something dark is growing, and it won't be long before it comes after their icy demon.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is the new version of this story that spawned from the idea of Jack with a demon tail. Hopefully I can follow this flow better and it doesn't move as quickly or wildly.**

 **I do not own BE/ANE or ROTG.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Yukio frowned as he as his brother entered the headmaster's office, confused over why his class had been disrupted to call both him and his brother down there. Of course, he wasn't that surprised Mephisto hadn't bother to explain anything to them, only calling them down and saying it was an important matter. He glanced at Rin and could see he seemed to be just as irritated by the vague call from their guardian.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and asked. "You called us Sir. Pheles?" As he and Rin stepped into the office, one of the first things they noticed was that they were not alone with their appointed guardian. Four people stood to the side of the room, each one of them eccentric in their own way.

The first one was a tall man, the tallest of the four there. His hair was brown and short with a matching beard and mustache that was a little long and thick eyebrows. His hair and beard also had streaks of gray in them, but not too much to be noticeable at a first look. His eyes were a shining blue that stuck out as they smiled alongside the wide smile he had upon his face. His outfit was a bright red coat with a black fur trim along the edges and beneath that looked to be black pants and a red shirt along with wearing large black boots.

Beside the large happy man was another rather tall man, only he was slightly shorter than the other a had a scowl on his face. His skin was tan with gray blue hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a sleeveless gray jacket over a white tee-shirt and they could see black markings going up his thin but muscled arms. He wore jeans and a pair of combat boots as well. His bright green eyes continued to glare at them as he stood with his arms crossed.

Next to him was a very bright woman who was shorter than the two of them, only reaching near their shoulders. Her skin was also tanned, but it was a little lighter than the gray haired male's. Her hair was tied up up in a high ponytail and her bangs fell to the sides of her face. A bright yellow streak ran through her brown hair in the center of her ponytail and at the first few strands that framed her face. Colors like teal, pink, and purple could be seen every so often in her brown hair as well. There was a golden choker around her neck that matched her earrings and bracelets. She wore a teal long sleeved dress that fell around the top of her knees and was edged in indigo. She had purple pants beneath that that disappeared beneath dark purple, almost black, boots. She smiled at them with bright teeth and soft purple eyes.

The final man was the shortest of them all, only reaching the female's hips. His hair was blonde and spiked in random ways but in a controlled way. His warm golden brown eyes shown from the middle of his round soft face. His outfit was a brown jacket that settled over a cream colored buttoned up top. His pants were brown and fell on black shoes. His small round form gave an air of calmness as he looked up at them when they entered the room.

Of course another thing caught their attention, and that was that each person had a weapon on them. The first man and the woman each had swords on their hips while the second man had what looked like boomerangs and a gun. The small man had a whip on each of his hips as well.

"Ah, you're here!" Mephisto greeted happily from his desk gaining their attention. "Now we can start. Gentlemen, allow me to introduce these four right here," He motioned towards the four. "Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana Fairy, and Sanderson Mansnoozie. They are a group of exorcists that are in need of assistance from True Cross. Not a lot of help, but just enough that they can succeed in their mission."

"And, what is this mission?" Yukio asked. Before Mephisto could speak, the large man in red, Nicholas St. North, spoke up.

"To catch a demon!" He exclaimed with a clap of his hands. "We need help and we were told you two could help."

"Why do you need help catching a demon? Surely that is a job that can be done by the four of you." Yukio asked, making sure to give Rin a look when he tried to speak up, no doubt agreeing to help.

"Ah," The man nodded. "You see, the demon we are trying to catch is no ordinary demon. It is very powerful and we need help matching power with it. So, we decide to get help from Satan's son!"

"You know who I am/he is!" Both Yukio and Rin exclaimed, Yukio's more controlled than his brother's.

"Of course! Not really big secret, yes?" Before they could reply he continued. "Anyway, we have trouble with catching demon so we decide to get your help! We thought, why not get power to fight power?! So, we come here and are very happy to see that we get your help!" That last part got a scoff and a grumble from the gray haired man, E. Aster Bunnymund.

"Why type of demon are you chasing that you need help from us?" Yukio asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He figured that these were trained exorcists, so he couldn't figure out what type of demon they would need help from his untrained brother for.

"Well it is...ah...what was it called again…"

"We call it a forbidden demon." The female, Toothiana Fairy, spoke up. "From what we know, these are demons that you won't be able to find in any of your books. They are very powerful demons that were locked away by Satan because they could match him in power, supposedly. This one escaped Gehenna a while back, but we don't exactly know when. We've been chasing after him for a while now, almost ten years now. We've tried nearly everything we can do to catch him, but nothing is working."

"Has he done anything wrong?" Rin asked.

"If you mean attacking us when we go after him doesn't count?" The gray haired man grumbled.

"Don't worry, we will do nothing bad, we just need to get a hold of him. We mean him no harm, ok?" The man in red spoke up once more. "No harm will come to him if we can help it."

They were silent for a few moments, no one speaking. Then Rin smiled.

"Alright, we'll help you!"

"Rin!" Yukio shouted at his brother.

"What? I don't see any problems with helping them. Besides, it's one demon, how hard can it be?"

"So…" Rin looked to the four older exorcists. "Just what are we looking for?"

* * *

 **So that was that! Still a short beginning but I couldn't do much with a change there! Next chapter should be up at some point!**

 **Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

 **Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so this is the next chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites!**

 **Unto the chapter!**

* * *

A figure walked silently through the crowded streets, not caring who he walked by as everyone just seemed to ignore him. His head was covered by a blue hoodie with his pale hands tucked within the front pocket. His legs were covered by brown pants but ended at nothing as his feet remained bare even along the hard path way. His hood covered most except a few pure white stands that snuck out from the front of his hood while bright blue eyes looked this way and that for anyone who might notice him. Upon his neck hung a small wooden charm that resembled a shepherd's crook that had a soft blue glow about it.

He didn't care about the people who shoved him out of their way or simply didn't give him any mind. He didn't care. Technically, since he was in his own body, the humans shouldn't see him, or at least that's what he knew. Either way, it wasn't working because they clearly saw him when they didn't ignore him and that just left him puzzled, but at least he didn't need to posses any poor fool. Besides, what did it matter since most people ignore him and pretended he was invisible anyway.

He gave a sigh, tucking his hands deeper into his front pocket and he looked around the city he was in. he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, but he brushed it off. That is until he saw it again and he let his eyes look in that direction, catching sight of a familiar figure besides two unknown ones.

A smirk stretched across his face.

He didn't see why he couldn't mess with them again today. Now, he wouldn't directly get their attention, he'll let them look for him, especially since they had help today. If they didn't find him before he left the area, well it would be their loss.

Keeping his head down, he continued walking, letting his sight remain on them incase they happened to notice him and chase after him.

* * *

"Any sight of him?" Tooth's voice came over the walkie-talkie in North's hand. Yukio frowned as both he and his brother kept a lookout beside him. They were told what to look out for, but even then it would be difficult in such a crowded area.

"Not yet." North replied.

Rin let his blue eyes scan over the crowds, hoping his demonic senses could prove useful in the situation. Just at that thought, he caught sight of a blue hooded figure and he looked over him, noticing the pulled up hood to the shoeless feet.

"Oi! Is that him?!" He shouted, pointing at the figure he spotted.

North followed his finger and let out a loud yell of joy. "AH! Yes! That is him!" He then called into his walkie. "Bunny! Bunny we found him! Come to our location quickly!" He didn't wait for the reply before he was running off in the direction of the figure, motioning for the Okumura brother's to follow. "Come, quickly! We must not lose him!"

Yukio and Rin took off as well, quickly catching up to the red clothed man. The hooded figure seemed to notice their sudden running in his direction and didn't hesitate to speed up as well. North called something into his walkie but they were too busy focusing on catching the now declared demon they were after.

Rin sped up even faster past the two of them and followed the demon into an alley, he was determined to make it to the other side of the alley when the rest of their team appeared from it making the demon skid to a stop.

"Look," Aster spoke up. "Why don't we just stop this chase thing now and you come with us, alright? You aren't going anywhere."

The demon didn't reply only shifting his weight to his other foot while looking between the two sides of people. Then, he lifted his right hand to his chest and grasped the charm that hung from his neck there. The Guardians saw what he was doing and Aster launched a boomerang at his hand, hoping to stop him, but it was too late.

A wall of ice shot up between the boomerang and the demon just as a large staff appeared in his hands. The wall crumbled and the demon took off running at the wall of Rin, Yukio, and North. They got their weapons ready but just as before the demon was faster and flipped over their bodies, but not before grabbing something on the way over.

"Oi!" Rin shouted as the demon grabbed his sword took it away from his hold.

The demon landed on a platform of ice he created that hung high above their heads. His hood had fallen down in the flip and revealed his snowy hair and young, pale face. He didn't look any older than Rin or Yukio who were both fifteen. His staff was placed down beside him while his hands moved over the red bag in his hands.

"Hey! Give that back, bastard!" Rin shouted once again, but the demon did not listen to him.

The ice demon opened the red back and flinched a little at the heat that came from the sword and the familiar feeling he was getting from it. Looking down at the person he stole it from, understanding dawned in his eyes and he tossed the bag and sword back to Rin, much to the half demon's confusion.

Just then a shot rang out and the platform shattered beneath the demon whose eyes widened at the sudden fall. Gripping his staff, the demon shot out more ice beneath him and slid past everyone and out of the alley.

"After him! Quickly!" North shouted and they were off once more.

They followed the demon through the streets, trying to corner him off once again. Getting tired of the chase though, Rin waited for the demon to take off once again through a deserted alley, thankful they were able to steer the demon in the direction of less people. Once the demon was in the alley, heading for the opening on the other end, Rin drew his sword and allowed a wall of fire to shoot up between the demon and the opening.

The demon skidded to a stop once more, glaring at the fire that stood between him and his escape. He heard the others stop behind him and quickly turned his back to the fire, his staff up and ready to fight back.

"Come on, it's over, you can not escape." North said. "Just give up and come with us. We won't hurt you."

Rin couldn't help but notice the way a snort came out at that and his glare sharpened. Ok, he understood that the demon wouldn't trust the exorcists, it made sense. He stepped back though when those intense blue eyes focused on him and an odd language came from pale lips.

" **You know, I never would have guessed they would get Satan's son to help out.** " The demon spoke up and Rin didn't understand how, but he could understand what was being said when the other's clearly didn't. " **I think, that should be considered cheating.** "

"Look, you can complain if you want, but you're not going anywhere alright?" Rin replied.

The demon rolled his eyes and a smirk grew on his face. " **If that's what you want to believe that works for me.** " With that he began to back up to the wall of fire making everyone's eyes widen.

"Hey, wait what are you doing?!" Rin exclaimed, tempted to take down the fire wall. "Don't do that!" However the demon continued to grow closer to the wall. Protests came from behind him and they watched as the demon stopped right before the wall, the fire barely licking his skin. Rin was about to take down the wall but Yukio stopped him.

"No, wait Rin."

"What!? Now, he's going to try and kill himself!" But Yukio shook his head.

"I don't believe that he'll do that." Just then the demon raised his staff and swung it at the fire, they all watched as the ice, instead of melting, spread along the flames without melting. None of them could move at this revelation, the shock grounding them in their spot. By the time the ice finished freezing the wall, the demon was covered in sweat and grinned at the group, trying to hide the way he swayed.

" **As I said, that's what you believed."** The demon laughed. " **Maybe we'll catch up sometime, but I'm rather tired now, bye!"** And he raised his staff once more.

"Wait no!" Tooth cried out and both Aster and Yukio let out a shot at the demon but the demon avoided them and they hit the ice instead alongside the staff. Cracks spread along the ice and soon the wall was shattering, each of them blocking their head as the shards flew everywhere. When they opened their eyes once more, the demon was gone.

"Damnit!" Aster growled. "I knew you wouldn't be of any help! Now he's gone and we find out that even fire is useless against him!"

"Now, now calm down Bunny." North tried to calm him. "We will get him, not all was useless."

Tooth ignored them instead turning to the Yukio and Rin. "Excuse me, but Rin, were you able to understand him?" She asked.

"I'd like to know that as well." Yukio said.

Rin scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Er...yeah I guess. Probably a demon thing."

"Like how you understand Kuro." Yukio stated nodding.

"Was there anything he said that could help us know what he plans on doing or going?" Tooth asked. "It would be helpful if you could inform us of anything."

"Well," Rin began. "He explained that bringing me along was cheating and that he was tired."

"Cheating?" Yukio asked.

Tooth nodded. "Yes, it doesn't surprise me that's what he said. Even if we can't understand him, we do know he likes games."

"I think he was tired from all the ice." Yukio spoke up. "Unless, he normally does this."

Tooth shook her head. "I don't think so. He usually isn't afraid to use a lot of ice if he has too. I don't know what made today any different."

Yukio frowned, watching the entrance of the alley where the ice was shattered. Suddenly, there was a tug on his sleeve and he looked down to see Sandy standing there, a chonk of it in his hands.

"What is it?"

Sandy held up the ice and Yukio looked at the glowing blue ice. He still couldn't believe that the demon had frozen Rin's flames and even shattered them. A tap came to his hand and he looked back at Sandy. The short man pointed at the ice before making a tired gesture, seemingly wiping sweat from his forehead.

"You think that freezing the flames took more out of him than anything else?" Yukio asked. Sandy nodded his head. "It makes sense, Satan's flames are not easily overcome."

"So we find him while he's tired!" North exclaimed, joining the conversation while Aster came up grumbling behind him.

"That would be the best chance at getting him." Yukio said in agreement. "From what I've gathered, this doesn't seem to be something that could be repeated many times in a row. If we found him now, we could probably catch him."

"Great!" Rin said. "But where did he go?"

"How did you track him before?" Yukio asked.

"We either were able to follow him or we waited for a sign of him to pop up." Aster spoke up. "When our tech caught it, we would know where he is and would be left to find him. Sometimes he'd give us clues but we usually had to wait for a sign of him popping up on our map. It will be harder to find him though because he used his abilities here and I doubt he'll be doing so again. If he's as tired as you say he is then he should at least still be in the area."

"Sandy?" North asked as he watched the shorter man wonder over to the entrance of the alley. Sandy followed the ice and went out of the alley. Chasing after him, they found him looking at the sidewalk where they found small crystal droplets.

"Well, it's our best chance for right now." Tooth said. "Let's follow it." With that, they continued their search for the ice demon.

* * *

 **SO that was that!**

 **Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

 **Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so this is the new chapter!**

 **Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows!**

 **silverheartlugia2000 asked:** Ooh Jack can shrink his staff? Is that where his heart is? Is Rin a bit jealous of it? (That sword gets stolen way too damn easily X3)

 _ **Answer: Uhh...yes he can shrink his staff but if it is where his heart is like Rin, I don't know yet. We shall see.**_

 **I think that was the only question.**

 **"Demon talking"**

"Regular talking

 _'Thinking'_

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Racing down the streets, they followed the broken pieces of ice as far as they went. The four exorcists used to chasing down the ice demon checked for any sign of frost or ice that could have been a sign of him passing by. But they seemed to have lost all sight of him.

"Damnit." Aster cursed, his narrowed eyes flicking past every person and in every ally he could see.

"Calm down Bunny." North said with a smile, patting his friend on the back. "We will find him and catch him one day."

"But we should have been able to catch him today." Aster growled. "The kid was clearly exhausted yet he was still able to slip away without a trace!"

"Rin, can you sense anything?" Yukio asked, turning to look at his brother only to find him no longer behind him. Blinking, Yukio turned his head to try to find where his brother went off to. "Rin?"

Meanwhile, Rin found himself trailing down one of the side alleys they had passed already. He thought he heard something coming from inside of it that sounded like the demon's voice and he knew he couldn't pass up the chance of it not being the demon. He followed the sound of panting and turned around a corner in the alley to find the demon they were looking for slouched against the wall, holding his chest.

The demon must have heard his footsteps because his eyes flashed open and pinned Rin with their icy blue gaze. Rin would have shouted for the others, informed them that he had found the demon or tried to pin the demon down while he had the chance, but the gaze from the pale teen held his own. Rin couldn't move as they stared at each other.

There was something in the other's eyes, something that almost pled for the other not to give away his hiding place and Rin just couldn't help but agree with it. Whatever words that were in his mouth at the time froze in place and his mouth was locked closed.

The pale teen broke the eye contact first, scrambling away from the wall with tired movements and glancing up towards the fire escape on one of the walls.

Seeing what he was about to do, Rin reached out a hand towards him and let out a hushed, "Wait."

The demon paused and gave him a glance over. His body was tensed, prepared to jump up if Rin made any move against him. Rin was about to step forward and was about to try and talk to the demon when a voice came from outside of the alley.

"Rin?! Where are you?"

Rin watched as blue eyes widened and the demon leapt up with what remaining strength he had onto the fire escape. Rin tried to call out to him again, his voice much louder. The demon spared one last glance at him before vanishing so quickly Rin was unable to keep track of the path he took out of the alley. It was just in time though, at least for the demon, since Rin's voice had alerted the others to where he had been.

"Rin, what happened? Did you find the demon?" His brother asked, coming up beside him.

"I…" Rin trailed off, biting his lip. "I think it was just a cat or something."

Yukio frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I mean, it might have been him, but he would have been gone...by...the time I got here." Rin lied, rubbing the back of his head. "I think I saw him and that's why I shouted out, but...he's gone." He finished lamely.

Aster was giving him a sceptical look alongside Yukio. He could tell neither of them were completely buying his story, but Rin wasn't going to tell them anything else about his encounter.

Finally, North spoke up. "Eh...It is fine. We will catch him eventually, we just have to have patients."

"Easy for you to say." Aster grumbled only to be smacked on the head by Tooth.

"Come, let us go back to your dorm, yes? It has enough room for all of us." North said, smiling at Yukio and ignoring Aster's comment.

Nodding in agreement, Yukio took out the key that gave them a quick entrance to the dorm building and inserted it into a nearby door with a lock. As they each entered the door, Rin cast one last glance behind him and thought he caught sight of the ice demon's pale eyes watching him from on top of a roof.

Getting nudged in the side, Rin blinked down at Sandy who, with a knowing look in his eyes, gestured towards the door.

"Ah, right." Rin replied before entering the door. Sandy followed after him, but, just as Rin had done, he cast a glance up to the rooftops with a smirk before following after and closing the door.

* * *

Rin lets his eyes trail across the night sky from where he lay on the roof. After they all arrived at the dorm building, the four elder exorcists had joined them for a meal before each going their own ways for bed. Rin, however, had been unable to sleep that night. After seeing everyone was asleep, he had made his way up to the roof alone, not even Kuro to accompany him. He just needed some time to clear his head.

Just then, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of feet shuffling on the roof near him and he sat up to look in that direction. His eyes widened when he saw the demon they had been chasing standing there. He opened his mouth, though he wasn't really sure what he was going to say, when the other quickly had his hands flying up in a shushing motion.

 **"Look,"** The demon muttered in a quiet voice. **"I'm not here to fight or anything they might have said I would do if I came up to you, ok? I...I just wanted to say thanks ok? So thanks for not ratting me out earlier today."**

With that he turned around, no doubt prepared to jump off the roof and disappear from Rin's sight when Rin shouted out a quiet, "Wait!"

The demon flinched where he stood, but listened as he turned around slightly to look at Rin. He raised an eyebrow at him while his eyes still held mistrust. Obviously one wrong move and the teen would be out of there.

"Er...look," Rin began awkwardly. "You don't have to leave so quickly. I mean-!" Rin suddenly stumbled over words when the teen narrowed his eyes at him, no doubt suspecting the half-demon was up to something. "I'm not trying to trap you or anything like that! I just...why don't we get to know each other or something? I promise I won't tell any of them about you being here."

 **"...Why?"** The demon asked, raising his eyebrow at the other.

Rin shrugged. "I don't know, you don't seem like a bad guy, so why can't I take the chance to get to know you without all of them chasing after you?"

The pale teen shifted on his bare feet, clearly hesitant about the idea of staying so close to the people who were hunting him without any sign of the friendly offer holding no traps.

"Ok, how about this." Rin spoke up. "You can leave for now, but if you want to just talk or something, you can come back tomorrow night, ok? Think of this like a safe zone or something in your tag game or whatever it is you play with them."

 **"And how do I know you won't have a trap or something ready for me tomorrow when you have the chance to tell those...exorcists about seeing me tonight?"**

Rin shrugged, but he took note of how the other had basically spat the word exorcist form his mouth. "I don't know how to convince you I won't. So why don't you just come back tomorrow night and see. If it's safe, you don't have to worry about anything, right?"

The demon shifted once again before speaking. **"Maybe, I don't make any promises though."**

With one last look, the demon took a step backwards and dropped from the roof. Rin would have been spooked, if he hadn't learned anything from their chase earlier in the day. Standing up with a sigh, Rin decided to head back inside of the building while casting one last look at the night sky before heading in.

* * *

"Hey, you came back!"

Rin smiled when he saw the demon come into view, approaching cautiously.

The demon shook his head. **"I don't even know why I took you up on this offer."** He mumbled, sitting down besides Rin. " **Why didn't you tell the others about me?"**

Rin shrugged. "I don't know, it just doesn't seem right. Besides, you seem like you could use a friend."

The demon gave a deadpan expression. **"I usually try to avoid making friends with exorcists."**

"Ok, understandable. How about we aren't demon-on-the-run and exorcist-in-training right now? Remember, safe zone!"

The demon seemed to contemplate this for a few moments before lifting up his hand and holding out the pinking on it towards Rin. **"Pinky promise?"**

"What?" Rin blinked. "We aren't kids!"

The demon smirked. **"Hey, if you want this promise to be solid, it has to be done with a pinky promise."**

Rin hummed for a few moments, pouting his lips out before raising his own hand and locking pinkies with the demon in front of him. "Alright, fine, I pinky promise this is a safe zone for you. I won't tell anyone about you being here."

The demon's smile grew and he nodded in agreement, tightening his pinky on the other before letting go. The two sat in silence for a little bit before Rin glanced at the demon who seemed to have relaxed slightly, staring up at the sky.

"So…" He trailed off, getting the demon to glance at him. "You have a name or something I can call you? I'm Rin Okumura by the way, incase you didn't learn that from all the shouting yesterday."

The demon tilted his head at him before nodding. **"Yeah I have a name."**

"You want to tell me it?"

 **"Hmmm….not really."**

"What!? But I just gave you my name!" Rin exclaimed at the laughing demon. "It's not funny! I should at least have something to call you by other than 'ice demon'."

Calming down, the demon looked at Rin and with a huff, replied. **"Ok, ok. You can call me Jack. Jack Frost."**

* * *

 **So that was that. Short, I know but I'm trying to take it slow.**

 **Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

 **Until next time! :D**


End file.
